The present invention relates to an improved arrangement for the stress-free mounting of a shaft for the elevational movement of an optical device.
Generally speaking, the arrangement of the present invention comprises a shaft which is mounted in a first housing and is motor driven and is rigidly connected for rotation with the inner race or ring of a roller bearing. This shaft serves for the elevational movement of an optical device arranged between the first housing and a second housing. The optical device is pivotable about the lengthwise axis of the shaft. Such optical device especially may be constituted by the telescope of a flight trajectory measuring and observing theodolite.
In Swiss Pat. No. 474,047 there is known to the art a measuring theodolite wherein between two spacedly arranged housings secured at a yoke element there is provided a telescope which is pivotably mountable about a horizontally aligned elevation axis. At the sides of the housing there is selectively additionally arranged one or more optical receivers for infrared, laser or other radiation as well as a telescopic sight. The elevational movement of the telescope, the receivers and the objective of the telescopic sight is accomplished by a motor driven shaft mounted in the housings.
Further belonging to the state-of-the-art is Swiss Pat. No. 345,204 wherein for the purpose of taking-up radial symmetrical forces between the outer race or ring of a roller bearing seated upon a shaft and the inner wall of a bore there is arranged a spring elastic intermediate element. Also there is known from British Pat. No. 1,043,686 an arrangement wherein for taking-up radially effective forces there is provided between the outer race or ring of a roller bearing seated upon a shaft and the inner wall of a bore provided in a housing a gap and to both sides of the roller bearing a respective spring ring which is attached at the outer ring or race as well as at the housing. Finally, in French Pat. No. 2,234,808 there is disclosed an arrangement for the elastic mounting of a body of rotation driven essentially by a motor, for instance an intermediate element formed of radially spacedly arranged segment-like constructed ring elements interconnected with one another by webs.